Benutzer:Riosaix/Archiv
Hallo Riosaix. Nochmals willkommen bei uns im Wiki :) Du hast Recht, das mit den Missionen ist ein bisschen fummlig, wenn man sowas noch nie gemacht hat, aber ich werde versuchen, es dir etwas genauer zu erklären. Wenn du eine Mission gefunden hast, die dir gefällt, dann klickst du auf Bearbeiten direkt über ihr. Dadurch macht sich das Bearbeitungsfenster auf und du siehst ein grünes Puzzle-Teil. Fahre nun mit der Maus darüber, sodass eine Art Vorschaufenster erscheint und klicke bei diesem unten auf Ändern. Du gelangst in den Vorlageneditor, in dem du die einzelnen Parameter der Vorlage ändern kannst. Hier musst du bei Angenommen von die vier Tilden setzen, mit OK bestätigen und dann abspeichern. Dadurch wird (aber erst nach dem Speichern) deine Unterschrift sowie ein Zeitstempel bei Angenommen von: gesetzt und jeder sieht, dass du die Mission angenommen hast. Wenn du sie abgeschlossen hast, kannst du dir die passende Vorlage der Mission auf deine Benutzerseite setzen, indem du wieder in das Bearbeitungsfenster gehst, auf das Puzzle-Teil klickst und es ausschneidest :) Ich hoffe, das hat dir weitergeholfen^^ Wenn nicht, einfach noch mal nachhhaken. Solltest du auch allgemein irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann zögere nicht, sie zu stellen. Jeder hier wird dir gerne weiterhelfen ;) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß im Almanach! Lg, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:37, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ist seit einiger Zeit automatisch, aber eig. auch recht praktisch, wenn dir jemand antworten will. Er kann dann gleich auf deine Disku statt auf deine Benutzerseite klicken. In meiner Signatur ist meine Disku bei der 73 verlinkt^^ Wenn du willst, kannst du dir aber auch eine angepasste Signatur erstellen wie viele sie hier haben (unter anderem eben auch ich^^"). Ich würde dir dabei auch helfen, weil es nicht ganz so einfach ist ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:04, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Bin auch drin^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:10, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nice! Schaut gut aus^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:46, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte editiere keine Benutzerseiten (darunter fallen bspw. auch WTs), wenn der betreffende Benutzer dir keine Erlaubnis dazu gibt. Das gilt sonst als ziemlich unhöflich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:56, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Du wusstest es ja nicht, also ist es schon ok. WT ist unsere Abkürzung für Walkthrough :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:25, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht schick aus :) Hast du gut hingekriegt. Wo steht das mit Adell denn? oO Wenn es in einem Artikel steht, gehört es ausgebessert. Auch wenn ihr Körper männlich aussieht, ist Adell paradoxerweise doch eine sie (zumindest laut Spiel). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:33, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich führe dort aber auch näher aus, warum ich Adell für einen Kerl (bzw. für einen Transvestiten mit magischer Begabung) halte ;) Ist nur meine Meinung, die man aber nicht teilen muss. Ich hab gerade leider nicht so viel Zeit, vllt. am Abend. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:40, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo und auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen. Kommt zwar etwas später, aber besser als gar nicht. ;D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier bei uns. :) Für Fragen oder einfach nur zum Smalltalk stehe ich dir gern zur Verfügung. ;D Have fun. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:35, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das Thema hat vor einiger Zeit ein anderer User bereits aufgegriffen, daher ich kopiere ich mal meine Antwort her: Bei Seymor musst du aufpassen, der wird nur in der englischen Version mit u geschrieben, in der deutschen jedoch *warum auch immer* ohne (s. bspw. hier bei Minute 2:28 ungefähr). Im Allgemeinen gilt: Spiel > Lösungsbuch (In dem zu KHII bspw. ist sogar ein Gegner falsch benannt worden). Also stimmt es schon so, wie es bei uns steht, keine Angst ;) Wir achten sehr stark auf sowas. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:54, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ahrm... Ohne jetzt eine größere Diskussion vom Zaun brechen zu wollen: Ersteres kann nicht der Fall sein, wenn du die deutsche Version spielst, aber ganz wie du meinst. Wir richten uns in unseren Artikel jedenfalls nach der dt. Version und dort wird er, wie ich bereits sagte, ohne u geschrieben; daher ist es in den Artikeln vollkommen korrekt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich bin keinesfalls böse, ich will nur nicht, dass der Eindruck entsteht, dass wir Dinge erfinden und Namen so drehen wie es uns passt; denn das ist nicht der Fall, wir achten sehr stark auf die Korrektheit von Bezeichnungen und Namen. Ich muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich die Schreibweise mit u besser finde und nicht ganz verstehe, warum es weggelassen wurde^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:19, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Also, wie du mich neulich darauf angesprochen hast, dass ich bei der aktuellen Wahl Cid aus FFX vergessen habe sollte, lass mich dir dazu etwas sagen: ICH kann frei entscheiden, wen oder was ich zur Wahl aufstelle, alle anderen können mir MÖGLICHE Vorschläge geben (von denen die meisten eigentlich auch immer dran kommen, weil es in den meisten Fällen dann genau zehn sind). Nun war es aber einer der seltenen Fälle, dass es NICHT genug Vorschläge gab und ich mir welche raussuchen musste. Und damit hätte ich theoretisch jeden Charakter mit dem Namen "Cid" nehmen können. Also kannst du nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn "vergessen" haben könnte, ich habe ihn lediglich nicht genommen. Ich kann dir aber schon mal versichern, dass dein Vorschlag zur neuen Top Ten (mit den Bossgegnern) mit Sicherheit drankommen wird. Hoffentlich hast du jetzt verstanden, warum dieser Cid nicht zur Wahl genommen wurde. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:24, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Blitzball Schau mal en:List of Blitzball Agents|hier nach. Da stehn die Posotionen aller Blitzballspieler. Du kannst ja dann nachschaun wie sie auf deutsch heißen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:25, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Angenommene Mission Twamel Ich sehe, dass du das von den Amis (= das engl. Wiki zu FF) übersetzt hast, jedoch scheinbar recht wörtlich, weswegen einige Passagen im Deutschen nicht ganz so gut klingen und etwas unzusammenhängend bzw. teilweise sogar sinnentfremdet sind. Man kann die Amis gerne als Gedächtnisstütze nehmen, aber ich empfehle immer, die Handlung in eigenen Worten zusammenzufassen. Ich sage jetzt nicht, dass das ganz schlecht ist, was du geschrieben hast, aber der Lesefluss wird durch das holprige englische Deutsch stark blockiert. Versuch mal, den Teil der Handlung, in den Twamel involviert ist, mehr in eigenen Worten wiederzugeben. Du musst die Handlung zu X-2 übr. nicht unbedingt schreiben, nur wenn du willst; in der Mission geht es nur um die aus X ;) Um deine Frage also zu beantworten: In der Form ist es noch nicht sooo gut, dass ich es in den Artikel setzen würde, aber versuch mal, meinen Vorschlag umzusetzen, dann wird es sich sicher besser lesen lassen :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:10, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt liest sich das schon viel viel besser. Merkst du auch den Unterschied? :) So kannst du es auf jeden Fall reinstellen. Und sry, ich hab deine erste Anmerkung, dass du es überarbeitet hast, übersehen :X War keine Absicht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:32, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Smalltalk Auch hier tut's mir Leid, dass ich eben nicht im Chat geantwortet habe. War zuerst abgelenkt und hab einfach nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr online seid und geschrieben habt. ^^" --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:03, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke ;) Ich konnte mich kaum noch an den Kampf erinnern. Ein Tipp für dich: Deinen WT auf Rchtschreibfehler untersuchen und ein paar mehr Punkte setzten. Sonst hast du am Ende einen Haufen Arbeit. Ich weiss wo von ich reden :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:17, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Alchemist Mission Sry, aber das war nicht ganz gemeint^^" Ich glaube, noch keiner hat dir erklärt, was ein Interwiki-Link ist. Ich habe es letztens FF-Zocker beschrieben und bin mal so frei, es hierher zu kopieren: ... Dann zu den Interwikilinks. Das sind Links, die zu FF-Wikis in anderen Sprachen führen. Das sieht dann beim Einfügen ungefähr so aus. Im Prinzip ist es ein ganz normaler Link, der das Sprachkürzel des zu verlinkenden Wikis enthält (z.B. en für das englische, es für das spanische, it für das italienische etc.), den Titel des dortigen Artikels (den man nachsehen muss. Manchmal sind die Artikelnamen identisch, aber nicht immer.) und einen Doppelpunkt dazwischen. Auch Interwikilinks setzt man an das Ende eines Artikels. Das, was du rausgesucht hast, sind weiterführende Links, von denen man höchstens, aber nicht unbedingt, einen zur Wikipedia braucht. Schade, dass du dir mit der Recherche so viel Arbeit gemacht hast :/ Aber das war leider nicht gemeint und so viele weiterführende Links brauchen wir nicht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:38, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Komm mal kurz in den Chat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:53, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die anderen beiden Missionen Die Mission mit den Al Bhed Psyches passt vom Inhalt her :) Jedoch würde ich dich bitten, die -Vorlage nicht so inflationär zu benutzen, weil das speziell bei einer Textformatierung manchmal unschön aussehen kann. Warum und wofür sie eigentlich gebraucht wird, erkläre ich dir: Manchmal hat man das Problem, dass das Bild oder eine andere Grafik eines vorherigen Absatzes in den nächsten Absatz hineinragt, was dann in manchen Fällen (nicht in allen!) doof aussieht. Z.B. hier: ---- Absatz 1 left|210px Bla bla bla ... Absatz 2 Bla bla. ---- Man möchte das Bild aus Absatz 1 nicht im 2. Absatz haben, was jedoch der Fall ist. Um das Problem zu lösen, fügt man am Ende des 1. Absatzes ein und erhält: ---- Absatz 1 left|210px Bla bla bla ... Absatz 2 Bla bla. ---- Die Vorlage drückt quasi alles, was nach ihr kommt in die nächste Zeile unter der unteren Bild-/Grafik-Linie. Und darin liegt auch ihr Problem, wenn man sie für eine simple Textformatierung gebraucht wie dir vllt. schon aufgefallen ist, als du sie in den Artikel eingefügt hast. Deine Mannschaftsaufzählung wurde unter die Bildlinie des Logos gedrückt und du musstest die betreffende Überschrift ebenfalls nach unten verfrachten. Das sieht aber layoutmäßig nicht soooo toll aus. Wie macht man das aber anders? Du hast drei Möglichkeiten: 1.) Bei einer Aufzählung wie hier setzt du die aufzuzählenden Begriffe untereinander und schreibst jeweils ein * (Sternchen) davor. ;Syntax *Bla1 *Bla2 *Bla3 ;Ergebnis *Bla1 *Bla2 *Bla3 2.) Du setzt anstatt der -Vorlage ein zwischen die jeweiligen Begriffe. Das sorgt für einen Zeilenumbruch, beeinflusst aber keine anderen Formatierungen: ;Syntax Bla1 Bla2 Bla2 ;Ergebnis Bla1 Bla2 Bla2 3.) Du lässt zwischen den aufzuzählenden Begriffen eine Leerzeile (was die einfachste Methode ist... LeerZEILE, nicht -zeichen ;) ). Versuche speziell für diesen Artikel Methode 1.) umzusetzen, dann passt er. Bei der Cait Sith-Mission hast du leider eine Fanart eingefügt :/ die werde ich löschen müssen, genauso wie die eine Coulage, die auch unter Fanart zählt. Solche Dateien verwenden wir nicht. Du hast noch ein drittes Bild mit schwarzem Hintergrund hochgeladen. Ich werde eine andere Version dieses Bildes mit weißem oder transparentem Hintergrund drüberladen. Verwenden bitte dieses Bild. Wenn du das hast, setz ich dir die Mission auf deine Seite. Das war jetzt etwas umfangreich^^" aber lese es dir in Ruhe durch. Später stehe ich für Rückfragen wieder zur Verfügung. Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:45, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Perfekt! :) EDIT: Hab dir die Mission eingefügt ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:58, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja! Sehr gut :) Du hast den Dreh langsam echt raus^^ das freut mich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:29, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Selber hallo o.O ...Chat? :) -- [[user:Flüstergras|'Flüstergras']] 11:38, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: Benutzerbox Missionen Also, damit du in deinen Text bei der Benutzerbox für die Missionen einen Link einbauen kannst, musst du den Quelltext der Vorlage bearbeiten. Der sieht folgendermaßen aus. Damit du auf das Wort Missionen einen Link setzen kannst, musst du nun folgendes hinschreiben. Missionen. Dann wird wenn jemand das Wort "Missionen" anklickt, die Seite mit der Missionsübersicht geöffnet. Jetzt wird der Link aber standardgemäß blau angezeigt. Sofern du eine andere Textfarbe gewählt hast, sieht es hübscher aus, wenn du die Farbe noch änderst. Deine Textfarbe ist schwarz und somit musst du zusätzlich noch einen Code eingeben, mit dem du die Farbe änderst. Dazu nutzt man das "font-color". Insgesamt sieht das dann in der Zeile für Text so aus: Dieser Nutzer liebt es [[Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|'Missionen']] zu erledigen innerhalb des Final Fantasy Almanaches. Hoffe du hast es so verstanden. Wie gesagt, die eckigen Klammern kann man im Chat nicht einfügen und daher wird das Erklären etwas schwer. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:07, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE: Meine persönlichen Meilensteine Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, wie oder was du meinst. Kannst du das etwas konkretisieren? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:44, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe bereits gesehen, was du gemacht hast. Aber ich verstehe nicht, worauf du raus willst oder was du jetzt genau möchtest. Erkläre das bitte. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:53, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leider nicht, erst morgen evtl. wieder. Ich fahre mit meinem Besuch nämlich gleich einkaufen ;) Morgen schau ich mir auch mal deine Benutzerseite etwas näher an. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:08, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal: Ich hab gesehen, was du gemacht hast. Ich weiß aber nicht, was du nun willst, das wird nicht ersichtlich und wenn ich das nicht weiß, kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Aber klären wir das lieber morgen im Chat. Bis dann, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:17, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Deine Bearbeitungen Hallo Riosaix. Bitte verwende die Vorschaufunktion, wenn du Artikel bearbeitest. Dadurch vermeidest du die vielen Nachbearbeitungen, wenn du irgendwo was schreibst, und dadurch werden die Letzten Änderungen nicht überflutet. Von deinen knapp 600 Edits sind allerhöchstens 100 zu gebrauchen, der Rest sind eben solche Nachbearbeitungen. Du solltest sauberer und konzentrierter zu Werke gehen. Lies dir deine Texte vorher noch einmal laut durch, bevor du sie speicherst. Eine andere Sache ist mir noch aufgefallen. Du versuchst jetzt bereits sehr viel mit Tabellen und Vorlagen zu hantieren, aber ich finde, erst solltest du richtig schreiben können, bevor du dich daran traust. Wenn du mehr Erfahrung mit dem Schreiben hast, ergeben sich viele Fragen und Probleme von selbst. Schlussendlich möchte ich dir nicht zu Nahe treten, aber kann es sein, dass du mit Grammatik und Rechtschreibung Schwierigkeiten hast? Falls ja, ist das nicht schlimm. Achte in Zukunft einfach noch mehr drauf, was du da tatsächlich schreibst, bevor du es veröffentlichst. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 08:58, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Also, bitte achte vermehrt auf Kommata, Worttrennung und Rechtschreibung. Kommata kommen ans letzte Wort dran, dazwischen gibt es keinen Abstand, genauso bei Punkten. Ausser schreibt man mit ß, eigendlich mit t. Und so weiter. Schau genau drauf. Die Spieletitel Final Fantasy X und X-2 musst du nicht fett machen, es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn sie ein einziges Mal pro Artikel verlinkt werden. Kommt der Begriff danach ein zweites Mal vor, muss er nicht mehr verlinkt noch fett markiert werden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:13, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Missionstabelle Hier der Code für die Tabelle: ;Code ;Ergebnis Alle Missionen, die du links haben willst, schreibst du dort hin, wo Spalte 1 steht; alle, die du rechts haben willst, dort, wo Spalte 2 steht. [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:15, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kerc Ronso-Artikel Ich hab deinen Artikel zu Kerc Ronso mal überarbeitet. Die Dinge, die mir dabei besonders aufgefallen sind, liste ich dir hier, damit du es in Zukunft vllt. besser machen kannst ;) # Wiederhole dich nicht beim Schreiben. Es stand an die 4mal im Artikel, dass Kerc Bevelle und dem Orden den Rücken gekehrt hat und auch doppelt hintereinander das Warum. Ein Leser versteht es bereits beim ersten Mal. # Bitte füge keine wörtliche Rede in Artikel ein. Und wenn du Zitate einfügen willst, dann verwende bitte nur die deutschen, keine englischen. Wir sind ein deutsches Wiki, kein englisches. Zudem ist nicht die englische Version das Original, sondern die japanische. # Benutze bitte keine Umgangssprache ("da sie ja Ketzer sind"). # Mach ruhig Absätze rein, niemand liest gerne einen Blocktext (mache dieser aber nicht mit !!!). Berücksichtige dies bitte in Zukunft. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:39, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe ihn, wie bereits erwähnt, überarbeitet. Falsch war er nicht, ihm haben nur ein paar Feinschliffe gefehlt ;) Deine anderen Artikel werde ich auch noch überarbeiten. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:40, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Die kopiere ich meist von den Amis, einfach weil's schön nerdig ist, zu wissen, wie der Chara im Original heißt^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:53, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kimahri-Sammlung Brauchst du diese Datei wirklich in deiner Kimahri-Sammlung oder kannst du sie durch diese ersetzen? Denn eigentlich ist das bis auf den grünen Hintergrund nur ein Duplikat und doppelte Dateien brauchen wir nicht. Wenn du an der mit dem grünen Hintergrund nicht hängst, werde ich sie daher löschen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:35, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Flüstergras' kleiner HTML-Kurs Wie bereits im Chat und im Vorwort erwähnt, kannst du mit HTML viel lustiges Zeugs anstellen. Die Profilbox auf deiner Benutzerseite und auch deine Signatur wurden damit erzeugt. Aber wir wollen uns erst nur auf das konzentrieren, worum es dir gerade wirklich geht - einen Hinweiskasten für deine Pokalrunde. Dazu benötigst du den Grundbefehl '' . Diesem kannst du nun mit dem Befehl ''style verschiedene Parameter hinzufügen, mit denen du für einen bestimmten Bereich eine Schriftfarbe oder -art, eine Hintergrundfarbe, einen Rahmen und vieles mehr definieren kannst. Fangen wir mit dem Rahmen an, der durch border definiert wird. 2px solid #123456">TEXT *Das Grüne bestimmt die Breite des Rahmens. Die Zahl 2 kannst du beliebig ändern, ich empfehle aber, nicht über 4 zu gehen, da es sonst nicht mehr schön aussieht. *Das Violette ist vergleichsweise unwichtig: es bestimmt, ob der Rahmen eine durchgezogene Linie ist oder eventuell auch gepunktet oder gestrichelt. Am Besten bleibst du aber bei solid, das eine durchgezogene Linie erzeugt. *Das Rote ist die Farbe des Rahmens, die du durch einen sechsstelligen Code bestimmst. Eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bunte Auswahl an Farbcodes findest du hier. Wenn du diesen Code nun benutzt, sieht das so aus: Hier steht nun dein Text. Bedenke, dass der Inhalt des Kastens immer zwischen einem - mit all seinen Ergänzungen - und einem steht. Wie du siehst, reicht das schon für einen Kasten. Daher wird deine erste HTML-Stunde an dieser Stelle beendet. Hast du aber weitere Fragen zur Textgestaltung durch HTML, kannst du dich gerne wieder an mich wenden. Pokalrunde Erstmal möchte ich mich für die Pokale bedanken :) Freut mich, dass dir das Bild sowie mein Text gefallen haben. Dann hätte ich aber noch eine Bitte: da du ja möchtest, dass Leute Bilder hinzufügen, wenn sie teilnehmen, kannst du da eine kleine "Regel" aufstellen? Dass bitte keine Fanart dafür hochgeladen werden soll und die Leute, wenn möglich, Bilder verwenden sollen, die bereits im Almanach vorhanden sind ;) Das wäre sehr zuvorkommend. Ansonsten bin ich schon gespannt, was bei der Beschwörungsrunde so alles rauskommt^^ Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:32, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht gut aus. Mach aber nach dem "Ehren" den Punkt weg. Sonst ist gut [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:31, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ausklappbarer Balken Weil du ja wissen wolltest, wie man diese Klappbalken macht, hier die Anleitung dafür. Du musst nun bedenken, dass du es hier mit einer Tabelle zu tun hast und die von Flüstergras' erwähnten -Befehle in dem Fall nur an einer Stelle auftauchen (nur damit du deswegen nicht irritiert bist). Der Code, den du brauchst, sieht wie folgt aus: Den wiederum musst du anpassen, wofür ich die entscheidenden Parameter mal im Stile von Flüstergras angefärbt hab (*mich vor ihr verneig*). *Das Orange solltest du eigentlich noch von ihrer Erklärung kennen. Man bestimmt hier die Parameter des Rahmens (Art, Breite und Farbe). Jedoch schreibt man hier, wie eingangs erwähnt, nirgends ein oder dergleichen hinzu! *Das Rote bestimmt die Hintergrundfarbe des Ganzen, die man jedoch nur wirklich sieht, wenn man die Tabelle per anzeigen ausklappt. Ich hab dir ein Stück weiter unten mal das Ergebnis dieses Beispielcodes hingesetzt. Wenn du es ausklappst, siehst du, dass der Hintergrund weiß ist. Genau diesen weißen Hintergrund passt du hier an. *Das Braune bestimmt die Schriftfarbe der Balkenbezeichnung und des anzeigen / verbergen - Buttons. *Das Grüne ist die Hintergrundfarbe des ständig sichtbaren Balkens. In unserem Beispiel ist sie schwarz. *Bei dem Blauen gibst du zuvor genanntem Balken eine Bezeichnung. *Bei dem Violetten schreibst du all das hin, was später standardmäßig eingeklappt sein soll. Erst wenn man auf anzeigen klickt, erscheint es. Unser Beispiel würde folgendes Ergebnis liefern: Willst du mehrere dieser Balken untereinander setzen, ähnlich meiner Benutzerseite, dann musst du für jeden neuen Balken den gesamten Code einfach nochmal unter den vorherigen setzen (am besten ohne Leerzeilen, s oder sonstigem Zeug dazwischen). Ich hoffe, du weißt jetzt, was zu tun ist. Sollten Probleme auftauchen, kannst du dich an Adriano oder notfalls am Abend auch an mich wenden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:22, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Inuse Wenn du vorhast, einen Artikel zu erweitern oder zu erstellen, dann begrüßen wir das sehr. Du kannst dafür auch gerne die Inuse-Vorlage benutzen, um zu zeigen, dass du gerade an diesem Artikel arbeitest. Aber bitte lege keine Seiten an, die nichts weiter als diese Vorlage zum Inhalt haben, ein bisschen Text sollte bereits auch schon dabei sein; wenn die Änderungen, die du vornehmen willst, zudem nur wenige Sätze beinhaltet wie es bspw. bei Sprung der Fall war, musst du sie nicht einfügen, sondern kannst direkt mit deinem Text beginnen und den dann beitragen. Diese Vorlage ist dazu gedacht, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden, wenn man längere Zeit und sehr viel an einem Artikel arbeitet, aber nicht um ganz allgemein anzuzeigen, dass man an dem Artikel demnächst eine Bearbeitung vornehmen will. Berücksichtige das bitte, mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass das Einfügen dieser Vorlage bei dir teils zu überflüssigen Bearbeitungen geführt hat, die die Versionsgeschichte eines Artikel und auch die letzten Änderungen nur unnötig unübersichtlich machen und fluten. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:40, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dein WT Danke für die Info, habs in den Letzten Änderungen schon gesehen. Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:56, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Entweder benennst du sie vor dem Hochladen korrekt oder im Datei-Hochladen-Fenster. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:28, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Idee zu einer Benutzer Box Beschwörungen Wir haben bereits eine zu Ifrit und die empfinde ich als ausreichend. Du kannst dir selbst aber gerne eine eigene erstellen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:09, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Zu Tremaseite Rio, du musst nicht nachfragen, ob du etwas so reinsetzen darfst oder nicht. Entscheide das bitte selbstständig. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:36, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Eine Frage "Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (Spiel)" ist nur eine Weiterleitung auf den Artikel "Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles", d.h. wenn man das in die Suche eingibt oder einen Link setzt, der so heißt, landet man auf dem eigentlichen Artikel. Oben steht dann auch "(Weitergeleitet von Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (Spiel))", vllt. hast du das übersehen^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:52, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, du hast bereits genug Bilder von Kimahri für deine Benutzerseite hochgeladen. Die sind zwar nicht animiert, aber allemal ausreichend. Such dir bitte davon eins aus und lade kein weiteres hoch. Ich kann verstehen, dass du Kimahri sehr gerne magst, aber dennoch sind wir keine Sammelstelle für Dateien von ihm. Berücksichtige das bitte. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:50, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Links setzen Zu deinem Problem: Du willst das Wort "Weisenstab" in Part 4 deines Walkthroughs verlinken, sodass es beim Draufklicken zu Part 12 führt. Also lautet der Link wie folgt: Weisenstab Wie ich dir bereits im Chat versucht habe zu erklären, besteht dieser Link aus zwei Teilen. Der Teil vor dem Strich "|" steht für die Seite, auf die der Link letztlich führen soll. Alles nach dem Strich steht für das Wort oder die Wortgruppe, welche den Link beinhalten soll. In diesem Beispiel gelangst du also beim Klicken auf das Wort Weisenstab zu Part 12 deines Walkthroughs. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:26, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen Hey Rio. Ich möchte dich hiermit bitten, dir anzugewöhnen, dir im Vorfeld zu überlegen, was du alles schreiben oder ergänzen willst und das dann möglichst kompakt in wenige Edits zu packen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du das eben nicht machst und eher dazu neigst, viele kurze Bearbeitungen hintereinander zu machen. Wie dir schon mehrfach gesagt wurde, spammst du damit nicht nur die letzten Änderungen, sondern vor allem die Versionsgeschichten der Artikel (ich spreche dich jetzt speziell wegen deinen Änderungen an deinem WT an, aber bei Artikeln machst du es genauso). Eine Großzahl deiner Bearbeitungen ist übrigens allein auf diese unüberlegte und vorschnelle Bearbeitungsweise zurückzuführen. Versuche also bitte, deine Ergänzungen in weniger Edits zu packen. Ansonsten: Weitermachen! ;) Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Frohe Weihnachten Rio Du kannst diesen Gruß an deine Seite hängen. LG 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'mogry']]18px10:50, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Bearbeiten Hör mal, ich muss dich bitten, in Zukunft Dateien ohne Klammern zu beschriften. Wenn dir keine passende Bezeichnung einfällt, dann kannst du den Namen und die Herkunft (z.B. FFX) einfach ohne Leerzeichen zusammen schreiben, wie bei deiner Datei zu Ifrit. Da das nicht das erste Mal ist, sags ich dir nur einmal: Unterlasse das bitte. Okay? :) --Cloud2110Espada Mortal 16:03, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Probleme mit der Diskussionsseite? Bearbeiten Hey, mir ist deine Fummelei an deiner Diskussionsseite aufgefallen. Ich vermute, dass dich die abnormale Länge der Seite stört, die durch die aufklappbare Tabelle zustande kommt. Dadurch, dass sich in dem Teil nämlich Beiträge befinden, in denen dir Quelltext angezeigt wird (wie z. B. mein HTML-Kurs), nimmt die Tabelle eine Breite an, die die eigentliche Seitenbreite übertrifft. Und wenn zu breite Sachen auf einer Seite sind, kann etwas dabei herumkommen wie das, was du auf dieser Seite hier beobachten kannst. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich denke, dass du das Problem irgendwie lösen wolltest. Da gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten - entweder entfernst du die alten Diskussionen, die in dem aufklappbaren Teil stecken, komplett von der Seite, oder du steckst sie in ein Archiv und entfernst sie dann von hier. Ein Archiv ist dabei nichts weiter als eine Benutzerunterseite, wie deine Designküche oder deine Walkthrough-Kapitel. Das könnte dann also beispielsweise Benutzer:Riosaix/Archiv sein. Ich hoffe, dass meine Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens heute mal funktioniert hat und ich dir hiermit helfen konnte :) -- Dissicon ff9 Kuj3 Flüstergras と クジャ 22:17, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) RE:Pokalrunde Bearbeiten Hi ^^ joo ich werde mal schauen.. wo ich deinen Blog finde weiß ich jetzt ja :) lg ღPainchen88ღ(Dissi) ^_^* 22:44, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bilder-Upload Bearbeiten Hey, Rio ^^ Wenn du ein neues Bild hochlädst, solltest du am besten auch direkt die passende Kategorie und Lizenz auswählen. In Zukunft also bitte "Weitere Optionen" auswählen (siehe hier), unter "Bildunterschrift" die passende Kategorie hinzufügen und unter "Lizenz" die passende auswählen (was häufig die ist, die hier blau unterlegt ist). Spart Zeit, Edits und Arbeit ;-) -- Dissicon ff9 Kuj3 Flüstergras と クジャ 22:29, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zusätzlich möchte ich dich bitten, unsere Galerie-Vorlage statt des gallery -Tags zu verwenden, wenn du eine anlegst. Like this. Du kannst auch hier nochmal nachlesen wie genau sie funktioniert. --Gunblade73 Griever Emblem 07:19, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Freut mich :) das gilt aber nur für Artikel, bei deinen eigenen Seiten kannst du das natürlich weiterhin so machen wie du willst. Beherzige bitte auch das, was Flüster dir geschrieben hat ;) --Gunblade73 Griever Emblem 15:50, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) RE: Frage zu ArtikelBearbeiten Informationen hat Cloud keineswegs unterschlagen. Der genauere Fundort bspw. steht bereits in der Gegnervorlage und kann, muss aber nicht unbedingt nochmal im Text stehen. Ansonsten hat Cloud die sprachliche Qualität des Textes deutlich angehoben (es heißt bspw. Mob und nicht Mop und so Wörter wie "Schoßhündchen" sind auch nicht gerade artikeltaugliches Vokabular). Zudem werden Einleitungen immer in folgender Form verfasst: "Gegnername (immer fett geschrieben!) ist ein Gegner/Boss/Mob aus Final Fantasy ____." Man kann das auch anders formulieren, aber im ersten Satz soll immer stehen: Wer? Was? Aus welchem Spiel?, damit ein Leser sofort eine Hausnummer hat, wenn er auf dem betreffenden Artikel landet; das Spiel hast du nicht genannt. Was mir auch schon in anderen deiner Artikeln aufgefallen ist, ist, dass du dich auch ziemlich oft wiederholst. So auch hier: "Man muss zwei mal gegen diesen Mop kämpfen, zunächst kämpft man gegen sein Schoßhündchen Enkidu auf der Tashee-Brücke kämpfen, ...". Vermeide sowas bitte, das wirkt beim Lesen langweilig, da unabwechslungsreich. Alles in allem weiß ich gerade nicht, worüber du dich beklagst, da Cloud den Artikels lediglich verbessert hat und es in der Tat eine Verbesserung war. P.S.: Warum fragst du ihn eigentlich nicht selbst, was er warum geändert hat, sondern mich? oO --Gunblade73 Griever Emblem 08:52, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) RE: Entschuldigung Bearbeiten Keine große Sache. Ich habe es einfach nur auf Rechtschreibung überprüft und verbessert, nebenbei auch noch selber fehlende Sachen ergänzt. Es wäre bestimmt für dich hilfreich, wenn du die wichtigen Bemerkungen, die dir Gunblade schon gegeben hat, auch für die Zukunft berücksichtigst. Ich bin auch überhaupt nicht sauer oder so, ich würde dir deswegen doch nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen. Und den Vorschlag, es mit nach unten einzubauen, find ich gut. Ansonsten, weitermachen! ;) --Cloud2110Espada Mortal 14:25, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Anmerkung Bearbeiten Wenn du schon die Lizenz bei einer Datei einfügst, kannst du im selben Edit auch gleich eine Kategorie hinzufügen ;) Betonung auf: im selben Edit. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du bei Dateien, die du selbst hochlädst, gerade eben nicht das machst, was Flüster dir geschrieben hat, sondern auch nur die Lizenz nachträglich hinzufügst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Kategorie wichtiger als die Lizenz ist, solltest du nochmal sorgfältig nachlesen, was sie dir geschrieben hat und das auch bitte haargenauso machen. Wenn du dir unsicher bist, welche Kategorie welchem Bild zuzuordnen ist, empfehle ich dir, dich durch unsere Bilderkategorien zu wühlen und dich auf die Art mit unserer Systematik vertraut zu machen. --Gunblade73 Griever Emblem 10:45, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) BalkenBearbeiten Lies doch einfach erstmal, was genau in den Balken steht ;) Der Rest erübrigt sich von selbst. --Gunblade73 Griever Emblem 08:10, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC)